Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to automation of matching of short message tags to content.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to user information handling systems to communicate with groups of users by delivering short messages. For example, many companies have a large presence over social media platforms. As an example, Twitter® has become an increasingly popular platform for delivering short messages to an associated group of users. With a social media platform, short message identification is often accomplished via a short message tag identifier. In certain social media platforms, this short message tag identification is accomplished using metadata such as tag data (e.g., identified as #tag (pronounced “hashtag”)). It is becoming increasingly well known to search for information based upon a short message tag identifier.
Accordingly, it can be challenging to associate a particular short message tag with content. However, a challenge can arise for a company attempting to provide information via a short message. Selection of an appropriate short message tag identifier can have an impact on the promulgation of the information contained within the short message. For example, attempting to promulgate the information via two short message tag identifiers can cause the engagement with the short message to actually drop (e.g., it has been suggested that the engagement level can drop by as much as 17 percent with the use of two short message tag identifiers).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to automate the generation of a short message tag identifier with the matching of the short message tag identifier with the content of the short message.